The Uchiha Legacy
by irayumi
Summary: Because she made an oath. Because she was his daughter. Because Konohagakure was her birthplace. Naruto: The Next Generation!
1. I'll be back

hello all,

welcom to my story,

The Uchiha Legacy.

It's basically about Saki, Sasuke's daughter who ran away when she was very young and deciding to come back. This is a Naruto, the next generation fic. The rookie nine have grown up and now have children, who are now best friends with each other.

well, enjoy, minna-san

DISCLAIMER**: irayumi no himitsu does NOT own Naruto but owns the OCs in the story**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki glanced at the moonlit sky, slowly breathing in the Konoha air. Her soft cerulean blue eyes drifted away from the sky to the emotionless cold gaze of her lavender-eyed sensei, Hyuuga Hanabi. Hanabi only nodded, indicating that she was to proceed.

Saki took out her bloodied kunai and aimed it the mahogany door about 100m away from her. She proceeded to attach a simple handwritten note to said kunai, before throwing it. Hanabi nodded to her and both disappeared into the silent night and left the premises, taking careful consideration not to wake others as they ran, deep into the forest.

*****

Uchiha Ryuu was a light sleeper. He shook his head defiantly. He had distinctly heard the sound of a kunai being thrown. Shiki, on the other hand, was not, the reason he was awake because he believed that _she_ was nearby. Both confided their thoughts to their father, Sasuke, but he didn't believe them. After moments of protesting, Sasuke gave in and used his sharingan.

Both boys watched their father equally eager, hoping they could prove him wrong. Both watched in horror as the colour from Sasuke's face was drained and his eyes widened. Shiki hurriedly ran to the door while Ryuu rushed to get his kunai at his bedside before following Shiki's lead. Sasuke too, seemed to be in a hurry to get to the door.

Shiki grabbed the door, so tightly that it was nearly ripped off its hinges and glanced outside. His head swiveled left and right but there was no sign of _her_. He shook his head defiantly, he distinctively sensed _her_. Ryuu watched his otouto panic and calmly examined the door; Sasuke beside him. There was nothing on the door but Sasuke wasn't so sure.

Sasuke ran his fingers along the door and 'hned' distinctively. This caused both boys to turn and look at their father while Shiki, in that instant came running to him. Ryuu looked at the door with his sharingan and shook his head defiantly. _There's nothing there._ Sasuke glanced at is son before his hands flew to form several hand signs.

"Genjutsu," Shiki murmured.

Sasuke nodded and focused his attention on the door while trying to dispel the illusion. The illusion gone, a bloodied kunai appeared, with a note attached to it. Said Uchihas eyes widened. Shiki clenched his teeth. A bloodied kunai, _her_ kunai. Sasuke motioned for Shiki to remove the kunai. He did so and gingerly lifted the paper and turned it over. It was a note with a mere scrawl on it; three words.

"I'll be back," Shiki read out loud. His brother and father faced him with pale faces and widened eyes. The expression on Shiki's face was somewhat grim, yet, traces of relief were there. He checked the note again and noticed a small red star with a spiral in the centre in the right-hand bottom most corner. It was from _her_ alright.

"Let's just hope its forever this time," Sasuke spoke the eternal hopes of his two sons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review...


	2. Eternally hoping

here it is, 2nd chapter to 'The Uchiha Legacy'

once again,

DISCLAIMER: irayumi no himitsu** does NOT own Naruto; but she does own the OCs in this fic**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When?" Saki had demanded from a still silent Hanabi.

"Soon," was all Saki could get from her sensei. Saki was frustrated but chose to say nothing; she knew how annoyed Hanabi could get. Even though now there were of the same rank, Saki still respected Hanabi and still regarded Hanabi her sensei and respected all of her decisions, no matter how crazy or far-fetched they were.

Saki got up and ran, far, deep into the woods. Hanabi still said nothing as Saki went deeper and finally settled on a branch high above where she could see, without being seen. For a brief moment, she flashed her sharingan and scanned the area below. Satisfied, she sat on the branch, her feet dangling. She started spinning her kunai and sighed. A small smile crept across her face; soon, she would back, back with those who cared for her. She then fell asleep, dreaming of her eternal hope.

*****

Hanabi saw her star pupil run and sighed inwardly. Saki was cold and merciless when killing yet when it came to things like these, her emotions would always, always get the better of her. She knew how much Saki missed her family, true enough, she also missed her family. The reason she ran away? Her father betrothed her to the some rich person's son; for the sake of the clan he would say, for the sake of the village.

The truth was, she loved someone else and she knew that if she ran away with that someone else, his family would be condemned by the Hyuuga clan and would be considered a disgrace. Hanabi couldn't stand to see that happen so she ran away, hoping her family and clan, would never find her. The reason Saki was with her? Saki wanted to run away too, the exact reason, she would probably never know. It was the one thing Hanabi couldn't bear to force out of her.

She didn't go after Saki. She knew she didn't have to, because even with Saki's faltering control over her emotions, Saki wasn't rash and knew how to make reasonable decisions. Hanabi sighed as she fell asleep. They would go back tomorrow, at the break of dawn. When it was light enough for them to see, but silent enough to know many will be asleep.

*****

Shiki couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his sheets, thinking of _her_. _Her_, the girl known as Uchiha Saki, his twin sister. His twin sister who graduated from the Academy at age 5; his twin sister who became a chuunin at age 6; his twin sister who ran away 3 months after that. He shuddered. His twin sister was a powerful kunoichi capable of killing mercilessly and emotionlessly.

He missed her deeply and knew she missed him too, though she wouldn't ever admit it. They were twins thus; they had a close psychological bond and couldn't stand to be away from each other for long. That was how he knew, each time, when she'd come back, whether or not she'd stay. She was nearby; he could feel it in his veins.

Sighing inwardly, he reminded himself that hoping was futile, especially when Uchiha Saki was involved, he, after all, should've known best, he is her twin. As much as he loved Saki, he couldn't hope; because he knew, Saki loved to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finally chapter 2,

for some reason, i seem to enjoy writing super-short chapters;

well,

it'll get longer,

hopefully,

pls review!


	3. Finally home

3rd chapter finally up,

sorry if it took forever,

chapter 4 will be up soon, considering the circumstances,

thnx for all who waited,

DISCLAIMER: irayumi no himtsu** does NOT own Naruto, she owns the OCs**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hanabi stared at the sign hanging above her, it wrote, in bold letters, 'Hyuuga residence'. She gulped and slowly went inside, sighing softly. It had been a long time. Her heart pounded in her ears. She summed up all her courage and walked to the main house, _her_ house. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it kaa-san!" Hanabi heard a voice from inside, one she did not recognize at all. Hanabi rapidly blinked her eyes in confusion. Interrupted from her thoughts, the door was opened by a girl of about 13; she had blonde hair that was tied up in two ponytails, on either side of her head, she had white eyes which in turn, had a blue tint to them, showing that she was indeed of the Hyuuga family. She was wearing an orange short-sleeved jacket that went to her mid-thigh and dark blue leggings, on her hands she had finger-less gloves and she had the standard blue nin sandals on her feet while lastly, she had a leaf hitai-ate tied around her neck. The girl's soft blue eyes widened in shock.

"Natsuki, who is it?" Hanabi heard another voice from one inside the house. She recognized the soft, then timid voice well enough.

"Nee-san!" Hanabi called.

True enough, her kimono-clad sister appeared in front of her, blue hair in a neat bun. The sight of her older sister caused Hanabi to break into sobs. Hinata dropped the tray she was carrying, never mind the fact that it was ceramic thus it broke on the floor. The loud sound alerted the sixth and current Hokage to rush to his wife's aid.

Things meanwhile, happened in a blur. Hinata ran to embrace her younger sister, one she had not seen for six long years. Naruto dragged his daughter away from his running wife and at that split moment, Haru, Naruto and Hinata's four-year-old son started crying because the loud noise had awakened him from his otherwise peaceful sleep.

Deciding not to disturb the sisters' reunion, he went to fetch Haru while Natsuki, his daughter, looked in pure shock. The few memories she had of her aunt were vague, considering that Hanabi left when she was only six, not much of Natsuki's time was spent with Hanabi, and therefore, she did not remember her aunt well. But, Natsuki remember one other small detail about her aunt, the night she disappeared, Natsuki lost a great friend.

Natsuki walked to Hanabi, who had stopped hugging Hinata and shook her aunt, demanding, "Where is Uchiha Saki?" Hanabi only smiled, "don't worry, she is back." Hanabi then turned slowly to face the window.

*****

Saki gasped and ducked behind her window again. Sensei had seen her! Saki cursed her luck and sighed, deciding to go back home. She left the Hyuuga compound and started towards the Uchiha compound, constantly on alert. She couldn't risk anyone finding her or seeing her, though she doubted that anyone would recognize her at all. Still, she couldn't take any risks.

After jumping a few rooftops, she reached the Uchiha compound and halted abruptly, unsure whether or not to go back. Her instinct told her to run, run faster and further than she had ever run, but her heart told her to go home. She followed her heart, because for so long, Uchiha Saki just wanted to go home after being separated from her family for so long, especially Shiki. He was her twin and she couldn't stand being away from him for long.

Saki saw the door and swallowed. She slowly opened the door. She knew that her brothers and father didn't lock the door. After all, who would dare to sneak into the house of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Ryuu and Uchiha Shiki? Among three of the strongest and most feared shinobi in the country. She felt her heart pound in her ears when she sneaked in. Softly, she closed the mahogany door.

The Uchiha household was shrouded in darkness but Saki could see very well. Her travels led her to the most desolate of countries and most times, she had to travel and or battle in the night. She made her way to her room, _their_ room. The one that Saki and Shiki had shared when they were younger. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks as she looked at her sleeping brother.

Shiki immediately sat upright, "Saki?"

~Saki's POV:

His smooth calm voice was all it took. I broke into uncontrollable sobs. I couldn't stop crying, because I missed him so much, I missed him so much I didn't realize it. It was as if I bottled up all my emotions for him those six years and now, each and every minute detail was released, in the form of tears. Shiki got up and faced me. Slowly, his arms encircled me and he hugged me.

For the first time in six years, I felt protected, I felt safe, in his arms, my twin brother's. For the first time in six years, I felt complete because we were so different, yet so alike. He was kind and caring, while I was cold-hearted and ruthless. We were two halves of the same coin.

The door opened and otou-san was in the door way, with aniki right behind him. I felt fear. Fear because I was afraid of what otou-san would do to me for running away. Shiki saw otou-san and let go of me. The feeling of warmth had disappeared and soon, I was drenched in a thin sheet of cold sweat.

I noticed otou-san was glaring at me and it scared me. For once, I, Uchiha Saki, was scared of something. Otou-san stretched out his hand and _it_ happened. The burning red mark on my cheek signified the spot. Yes, I was slapped by my very own father. I braved myself to look at him, only to see he wasn't glaring anymore, in fact, he was calm and looked as if nothing happened.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, soft and plain. Taken aback by the tone of his voice, I brought my hand to my cheek, the red mark gone. I let out a small laugh. This caused Shiki and aniki's eyes to widen in surprise while otou-san tried his best to refrain himself from showing any emotion at all.

Slowly, I shook my head, "physically, no. All I felt was this small jolt and that was it. When you spend so many days around strong shinobi who kill and have tasted near death, you don't feel that much pain. It hurt because, it felt like you served me six years worth of sin. Those six years I left you."

~Normal POV:

Sasuke only stared at his daughter, his only daughter. He was at a loss for words; after all, what Saki had said was very true but that didn't tell him anything. He looked into his daughter's expressionless eyes and sighed heavily. He slowly moved forward and hugged her. For so long had Saki wished to be in the embrace of those who loved her. Sasuke hugged her tighter, not wanting to ever lose her again. Saki just sobbed into his shoulder while Ryuu and Shiki looked in content.

When Sasuke finally let go, he kissed her forehead and told her silently but firmly, "don't ever do that again. People forget Saki and no matter how much you try, it's impossible to be perfect." Saki nodded dumbly and looked in the direction of her aniki who had a small smile. Ryuu then hugged Saki and pat her carefully on her head.

Sasuke then told his boys that Saki wanted to rest so they should let her sleep but Saki declined, saying she had already rested. They, of course, insisted so Saki had no choice and lay down on her old bed and slept a safe slumber, one she rightfully deserved, one she knew she wouldn't have any worries sleeping. She was finally home, finally among people who loved her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

did you enjoy?

pls review,

thnx P:


	4. Reactions

irayumi no himitsu does NOT own Naruto, she does own the OCs though :)

Please enjoy chapter four (i know it's a bit long overdue)

* * *

Shiki dressed quickly and left the house to meet his current team, Team Three. Jumping a few rooftops, he soon saw Natsuki's blonde ponytails and landed in the spot just beside Rin, startling her. "You idiot Uchiha! What's the deal with landing beside me huh? Are you trying to kill me or something?" she demanded. Shiki only laughed.

Hatake Rin was a beautiful girl with shoulder length pink hair and gleaming green eyes (A/N: I'm guessing you know who the parents are). She wore a sleeveless red kunoichi dress with a pleated skirt that went to her mid-thigh and white leggings that went to her knees. She had bandages on her arms that went to her elbows, fingerless red gloves, standard blue nin shoes and her hitai-ate was worn around her waist, acting like a belt. She would always have a small smirk on her face but this time, it was replaced by a twisted look of anger and frustration.

"Che, you, in the first place, are a kunoichi thus you should have sensed me earlier before I even came down and secondly, who knows, I _may_ want to kill you," he said, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Well!..." Rin started to protest but Natsuki coughed impatiently. The bickering couple then turned to face her. Rin's head was cocked to her side while Shiki looked at her impatiently.

"Uhm, now, Shiki-kun, why do you seem so much happier today, your mood is so much lighter…" Natsuki trailed.

Shiki grinned, "That's because someone very important in my life, she decided to come back to me." Shiki had a distant look in his eyes and he had a rare genuine smile.

"S…s…someone important?" Natsuki stuttered, softly saying.

"Ah… she… SHE??!!"Rin asked/screamed/demanded.

Shiki just grinned, saying that they would meet her later. Soon they finished training and they departed for their own houses. Rin mused on who the 'she' may be while Natsuki practically worried herself home, wondering who the new girl was.

*****

Hyuuga Yuji stood silently watching Shiki walk away. He was standing atop a tree busy spying on Team Three's training, considering he was Shiki's rival and all but what Shiki said caused him to ponder. Could it be true that 'she' was back? She, the one and only Uchiha Saki? Yuji smirked; he hadn't seen Saki in a long time.

"Well Uchiha-chan, I'll definitely defeat you this time," he said, smirking once more to himself.

His teammates looked at him in pure surprise.

"There's a female Uchiha?" asked Nara Kyosuke. He looked at Yuji doubtfully.

"It's the first time Yu-chan is interested in a girl!" squealed Akimichi Aki.

A glare was directed at her "I told you not to call me that Akimichi!" but Aki was too busy to notice. Brushing the lone strands of blonde hair out of eyes, she laughed maniacally, scheming of ways to get them together.

Akimichi Aki was a bold girl, much like her mother, Yamanaka-Akimichi Ino with cropped blonde hair that was tied is short ponytail and bold cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt styled like a kimono with a blue and white obi with her hitai ate in the middle. On her hands she had fingerless white gloves that went to her mid-arm. That was paired with a white skirt with blue tights that went to her knees and to complete the look, the standard blue nin shoes. The look on her face was that of twisted scheming and sadism.

"Heh, troublesome," Kyosuke implied. "Why are you so interested in her anyway? I don't remember anything about a female Uchiha," he continued.

"She's the only one who has been able to defeat me in an official sparring match, thus becoming a chuunin instead of me," he answered, emotionlessly.

"Wait, Yu-chan was beaten by a girl?" Aki's blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Shut up Akimichi." Simple but strong, crystal and clear. That was how Hyuuga Yuji gave out his orders.

Kyosuke snickered and Aki tried to suppress her giggling. This was too much.

*****

"Eh, Saki-chan, where'd you go?" Shiki questioned the silence lingering in the Uchiha residence. A split second later, a kunai was at Shiki's throat and a voice he knew all too well spoke out.

"Firstly, it's just Saki," began his twin sister, "secondly, why in the world did you let your guard down? You made it seem like there was nothing wrong in the house," she questioned.

Shiki narrowed his eyes, "naturally, since this is my home, I'd assume that it's safe to let my guard down. That is the purpose of a home, is it not?"

Saki dropped from the beam on the ceiling which she was hanging on and landed perfectly on the ground on her two feet. "Nothing is ever safe and to be trusted Shiki, I learnt that the hard way," Saki cast a glance towards her twin brother and there it was again, her blank, empty emotionless eyes.

"_The ones she always has when she kills_"

Shiki shook himself free of his previous thought.

"_NO, my sister is not a murderer_"

Instead he smiled and tilted her chin with his thumb. "You need to have fun, not everything is about work Saki, I suggest you go get a bath and change, I don't think you have since you came back. I'll come back for you at around dusk."

Saki opened her mouth to protest but Shiki immediately shut it.

"No buts, dusk, you better be ready," those were his last words before heading out the door, muttering something about going to get their father.

* * *

Read&Review and I'll love you so much :)


	5. My cold eyes

I know this was overdue. I think I'll try and update in less than a month's time *crosses fingers*

This chapter though is.... random (=.=") so sorry again

Anyways, I happen to really like this particular story as I think it's well written. Whatever it is, you be the judge :D

**DISCLAIMER:** iRAYUMi does not own Naruto but owns the OCs

* * *

"...me," Shiki said between guffaws.

"She looks exactly like you Shiki," Sasuke offered.

*laughs* "I realize that otou-san"

"What, may I ask is so funny?" asked a slightly annoyed Saki.

"Don't you have any other clothes Saki?" asked Sasuke.

Saki bit her lip and shook her head, "what you saw me in yesterday were my only clothes and since I can only fit Shiki's and aniki's, I had no choice."

What Saki was wearing were indeed, Shiki's clothes. She had on a blue t-shirt with a high collar. It had the Uchiha symbol on the back displayed prominently. Bandages covered her arms from her elbows to her fingers, with bandages covering individual fingers. She had on a pair of white capris which went to her knees and of course the standard blue nin sandals. Her shuriken holster was on her left leg and a small pouch was on her right. Her waist-length bluish black hair was in a neat bun and her hitai-ate was on her forehead.

"Don't you have a chuunin vest somewhere?" eyed Shiki, "I'd prefer it if you didn't have to wear my clothes."

"I think I lost it," she deadpanned.

*****

"You'd better have a good reason for making us wait Uchiha," demanded Rin. She was never the patient type. Gathered in front of the Hokage office stood the children of the original Naruto gang.

Akimichi Aki,

Hatake Rin,

Hyuuga Yuji,

Nara Kyosuke

Uzumaki Natsuki,

And, of course,

Uchiha Shiki.

Yuji had already predicted the reason. Aki and Rin wanted to burst out of impatience. Natsuki tried (but failed) to keep her composure. Kyosuke just wanted it all over and done with. Shiki had a smirk on his face.

"I would like all of you to meet my sister, Uchiha Saki," and he stepped aside to reveal the confused-looking girl standing behind him. All hell broke loose.

Aki was speechless. A first, Kyosuke would say.

Rin was at a loss for words. (A/N: no, it's not the same as speechless, Rin is going "a……………….a……………..a……………." but Aki isn't saying anything at all.

Yuji just smirked but was mentally dumb-founded and freaking out.

Kyosuke just yawned and repeated the word 'troublesome' again and again.

Shiki smirked, he was enjoying their reactions.

Natsuki, on the other hand, did not give Saki breathing space. She glomped Saki the moment she saw her.

"SAKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The dazed girl blinked in confusion. So did everyone else. This was the first time they had ever seen Natsuki so hyped-up. She soon let go and scratched her head sheepishly, apologizing to everyone.

"Ne, Saki-chan, why are you back anyways?" asked an ever curious Rin.

Immediately, Saki's expression changed and the temperature dropped a few degrees. She gave Rin a dark look, one filled with murderous intent. Her eyes seemed to stone, as did her movements. Rin felt as though icicles had punctured her heart, freezing it with an immediate fear. Shiki's eyes darted hurriedly back and forth; silently hoping that Saki wouldn't lose control. He knew that the question was ground better left untouched. He never wanted to know why, never needed to, as long as Saki was with him, this very moment, he felt that nothing could be better.

"You are a skilled kunoichi, find out yourself, Rin-san," answered Saki, cold as ever. She then proceeded to simply walk away.

Rin nodded dumbly and turned towards Shiki, who shrugged his shoulders. After so, he made a motion of 'zipping his mouth', indicating that the question was left better unanswered.

In a futile attempt to bring back the temperature, Shiki smiled his usual, amiable smile and said "Well then, why don't we all go see Naruto-san, I'm sure he has missions for us," looking at Saki, he continued, "I'm sure Naruto-san would like to see you too."

Everyone nodded and proceeded in the direction of rokudaime's office.

* * *

Thank You for Reading :D

A review? :^^:


	6. Nostalgia

As promised, I finally uploaded a chapter on time.

( JYEAH )

DISCLAIMER: iRAYUMi does NOT own Naruto, she owns only the OCs

* * *

Naruto looked up from the paper he was writing. The door to his office was being opened. He smiled, recognizing the chakra signature. In the doorway was the all-too-familiar figure of Uchiha Shiki, with his daughter, Uzumaki Natsuki. He ushered them in and waited patiently for everyone to fill the room. His sharp, cobalt blue eyes, of course, did not miss out the dark-haired girl at the end of the group. He smiled his famous Uzumaki smile and had a slow glance around the room. His eyes then rested on the newest of the group, Uchiha Saki.

"Is there something, Hokage-sama?" she asked, politely.

"Ne, Saki-chan. You don't need to be so formal with me; I am, after all, your father's good friend. Anything's fine."

He dismissed the 'Hokage-sama' issue quickly and continued to shuffle his papers. He opened drawer after drawer, apparently looking for something. Natsuki turned up at his side to help but was turned away with a flick of his hand. She was visibly disappointed but obeyed and moved to her previous position between Shiki and Rin.

At about the same time, Naruto's eyes lit up. He gave the yellowed paper he was holding a good stare before placing it face up on his desk. He gave the young shinobi in front of him a sweeping glance and smiled at them. When his eyes rested on Saki, he motioned her to move forward. Saki did as she was told and looked him straight in the eye. He pushed the document on his table forward and flipped it so that the young Uchiha could read the contents. After reading them, she nodded slowly.

"This," he began, "is the letter from Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, requesting your promotion of rank to jounin. I believe you are familiar with it?"

She nodded and glanced at the paper again. The looks on everyone else's faces were all shocked. They were, for the second time today, speechless. Shiki was the one who was probably the most shocked. He looked as if he had gotten a heart attack and would collapse soon. His faced had paled considerably from loss of blood.

"I, am unsure of adhering to his request though he is a very good personal friend of mine because I have not seen your," he paused, emphasizing, "Most **recent** abilities."

Saki nodded and looked into the Rokudaime's eyes. She knew she was in for something when she saw the glint in his eye. He then turned to the jounin who was on his right and whispered something in his ear. The jounin's eyes widened considerably and left to perform the task Rokudaime had delegated to him.

"Sit down Saki," he said, motioning to the chair in front of him. Looking at the other people in his office, he silently handed a scroll each to Shiki and Yuji, stating that it was their next mission. They bowed and left his office without further delay. Shiki honestly didn't want to leave his sister but knew the Hokage wanted to discuss something really important with her.

'_A jounin huh? I really can't say that I didn't expect this; maybe just that it was too soon.'_

Back in Rokudaime's office…

"Saki, I understand that you have been away from Konohagakure for a very, very long time. To what may I owe your absence?"

Saki kept quiet and stared at the floor.

"Saki? It is my duty as Hokage and as your godfather to protect you. Tell me what happened."

Saki considered. It was true that Naruto meant no harm. He just wanted to help.

'_But wouldn't Naruto-sama be hurt if I told him why?'_

Saki shook her head. No way in hell was she going to tell him. He sensed this but nodded anyway. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled that famous Naruto smile of his, "well, you are like your dad in more ways than one huh?"

She just nodded dumbly and looked up into his cobalt blue eyes. His expression changed suddenly to one of dire graveness. The jounin who left earlier had returned with a scroll and passed it to the Rokudaime. He unfurled the scroll and examined it to ensure that it was the correct document and nodded, looking at Saki.

Once again, addressing her, he said "Saki, I need you to go through some formal testing to allow you to become a Konohagakure jounin. Now, because Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, is a good friend of mine and he recommended you, I have reduced the number of tests that you will need to go through. Therefore, just because you got recommended dosen't mean you get the position. Everyone who wants to be a jounin needs a recommendation anyway, just that since yours was from Gaara, I pulled a few strings. All in all, you will still need to fight for it."

She nodded and accepted the document from Naruto and got up to leave the office. When she left, Naruto smiled and mused.

"She really is like Sasuke."

* * *

Saki went straight home to further examine the document. When she did reach home, she found her aniki, Uchiha Ryuu at home. She cocked an eyebrow, as if questioning his presence in the house. Ryuu just smiled and looked at her in the eye.

"I have no missions today. Hyuuga-sama told me to get a day off."

Saki nodded and went straight to her room and sat cross-legged on her bed. She looked to her right where Shiki's bed was placed. She noted that he wasn't there and felt as though there was a presence missing. She frowned and got up and headed for the chest of drawers on the left side of the room. _Her chest of drawers._ She opened drawer after drawer and realised that it was the exact same way she had left it and none of its contents were disturbed. Even her clothes, after six years, were still there. It was all coated in a thick layer of dust.

Saki gingerly lifted one of her old blouses and held it against her body, musing at how small she must've been when she was younger. She then folded it and placed it back in the drawer. She opened another drawer and the next thing she removed was an old test paper from the Academy and felt her features breaking out into a smirk. The first test when she beat Hyuuga Yuji. Ah, sweet memory. She remembered everything; his shocked look, his red face, his everlasting grudge. Laughing once more, she placed the test paper back into her drawer.

She then closed it and moved on onto the next drawer. Opening it, she took out her old kunai pouch and examined the contents. Her kunai were still in good condition and could still be thrown. She tried aiming one at a target on the wall where Shiki and her drew on long ago and smirked when she heard the sound of the kunai puncturing the wall. Satisfied, she removed a few kunai from the pouch and placed them in her current pouch. She also went to the target and removed the kunai, placing it in her pouch. She then took out a few shuriken and caressed the sharp edges. She went from blade to blade and at the fourth, a thin red line appeared on her finger. Blood oozed out and she sucked it. She then went to Shiki's chest of drawers and opened the first one, fully knowing that he kept a first aid kit there.

'_That's because, I don't ever want Saki-chan to get hurt! I want to protect Saki-chan.'_

Shaking her head free of the memory, she opened the drawer slowly and gingerly took out the kit. She took out a bandage and antiseptic. After 'fixing' her finger, she returned everything and went back to her drawer. She replaced the shuriken, realising that they were not sharp enough to suit their purpose. She then rummaged through the few remaining contents, taking out an old cloth hitai-ate. She noted the symbol carved on the metal and felt that it was whispering to her. Stroking the calm, cold metal, her mind began to wander.

The symbol stared back at her blatantly. She placed the hitai-ate back in the drawer and left her room, armed with her few weapons. Before she left her house, she looked at Ryuu, as if to get his acknowledgement. He nodded and she left and headed towards the Rokudaime's office.

"Ne, Saki-chan?"

Saki turned her head and was immediately met by a mop of pink hair. It enveloped her in a whirlwind and only managed to catch sight of a pair of startling emerald eyes. The person finally let go of her and smiled warmly. The pure white of her gleaming teeth matched her enchanting smile.

"Do you remember me?"

Saki nodded, uncertainly. She did have a faint recollection of the woman who was looking back expectantly at her. She noted that she was wearing a surgical apron and had gloves on her hands.

"It's me silly, Sakura-san. Remember? Rin's mother?"

She paused and nodded, this time much more certain as she felt the memories rushing back through her head. After a full moment, she smiled at Sakura and returned her hug.

"Mom, where are you? We need to do that operation now!" a voice called out.

A boy of about fourteen walked out, a clipboard in his hands. He was too, dressed in an apron and wearing latex gloves. He turned his head in the direction of the woman whom he had referred to as 'mom' and took in the detail of the young girl hugging his mother. He cocked an eyebrow, being what he would've usually done. He was, after all, a man of very few words.

"It's been a while now hasn't it? Saki-chan."

Said girl looked up and at the moment she saw the boy. She glomped him with a hug, tears streaming from her eyes. She looked up and met the calm, comforting bright green eyes that could've belonged to none but him. He ran a hand through his spiky silver hair and that was how she had always remembered him. She was just so happy.

"Obito-nii"

He cracked a smile and placed his arms around her, hugging her closer. Sakura meanwhile watched the whole scene from where she was standing and felt her features going into a state of shock. Never did she expect her son to have, of all people, a soft-spot for Uchiha Saki. She also did not expect the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke to care for someone and to cry so openly.

'_Maybe she just isn't completely like Sasuke.'_

Her face brightened up at the prospect and walked back into the hospital, humming to herself.

* * *

That very night, Saki sat underneath the stars and stared at each one in the sky. She contemplated about how life had been going on for her and a sudden realisation hit her. It hit her how much she loved Konohagakure and its inhabitants. How she loved the way Obito would be sarcastic to her but she knew he meant every word he said. How she loved the way Rin and Shiki would quarrel because of the smallest of things. How Natsuki would always try to be the peacemaker. How Yuji always challenged her, all those sparring matches she won. How Naruto-san's eyes would sparkle whenever he was up to something. Most of all, she loved how each and every citizen of Konohagakure showed their love for each other in their own, twisted ways.

'_Okaa-san, how I wish you were here…'_

She wiped the tears on her face and looked up once more. Staring at the stars, her memory jolted back once more to the hitai-ate she held in her hand recently in the day. She remembered the design engraved on the cold, unforgiving metal. It was the symbol of a star.

'_Hoshigakure.'_

_

* * *

_

_READ&REVIEW _:D


End file.
